Breath
by Deadly Autumn
Summary: UA - Luffy avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il y'avait avant sa maladie. C'est comme si il avait toujours été malade. Même dans se rêves il entendait le bips des machines et sentait les sondes dans son nez. Mais ça ira, parce que Luffy avait Zoro.
1. Oxygene

**_Hello les chats! Nouvelle fic! Dis donc je m'arrête pas!_**

**_Les avis sont plus que les biens venu, c'est un peu triste d'écrire sans avoir de retour!_**

* * *

Sanji n'avait jamais connu le Luffy en plein forme qui s'affichait sur les nombreuses photo de l'appartement.

Il avait connu le Luffy au pic de sa maladie, et maintenant le Luffy en rémissions.

Ce Luffy la était maigre, pale mais malgré tout avec un sourire si éclatant qu'il lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

Bien qu'ils soient voisins depuis plus d'un an maintenant, Sanji ne l'avais rencontrer qu'il y'a quelque mois.

Quand Zoro avait emménager dans l'appartement en dessous du siens,il le pensais seul. Il lui fallu des mois et une coupure de courant pour se rendre compte que non, l'homme au cheveux vert n'habitait pas seul.

Il devait être au alentour de 11h du soir, bientôt une heure depuis que le courant était coupé, quand il attendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte.

Il fût surpris de trouver son voisin du bas sur le palier, ils n'entretenaient pas des relations très cordial et Sanji était sur la défensif.

\- Désolé, s'excusa l'homme au cheveux vert, est ce que tu n'aurais pas une générateur de secours ou même une batterie de voiture ? Sa voix était tremblante et légèrement paniquée.

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite trop pris de cours par la question, que diable allais faire son voisin d'une batterie de voiture ?

Voyant son air stupéfait, Zoro se chargea de lui expliquer la situation.

Il lui parla du cancer des poumons de Luffy, de l'aide respiratoire sur lequel il était brancher et dont le générateur de secours allait bientôt tomber à plat.

\- J'ai déjà retirer la batterie de ma voiture mais elle n'alimentera pas plus de vingt minutes, les pompiers ne pourront pas être là avant une heure à cause des nombreux dégâts de la tempête et Luffy ne tiendras pas tant de temps sans risquer un arrêt respiratoire.

Ce Fut la première fois que Sanji entendit le nom de Luffy, et quelque minute plus tard, après avoir récupérer la batterie de sa voiture, ce fit aussi la première fois qu'il le vit.

Luffy était coucher sur un lit médicalisé bien trop grand pour lui, une sonde dans les narines et un masque à oxygène sur le visage. De grande cernes sous les yeux et couvert de sueur, il respirait difficilement. Malgré tout ça un sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

-Salut voisin, murmura t'il faiblement.

Sanji lui rendit son sourire, il resta ensuite avec Zoro et Luffy.

Les pompiers arrivèrent bien après que les batteries ai lâchés et que Sanji ai eu des crampes à force d'utiliser le respirateur manuel, alors que Zoro s'efforçait de tenir Luffy conscient en lui parlant.

Ce n'était pas un souvenir des plus plaisant, il avait vraiment été effrayé pour le jeune garçon.

Un lourd miaulement le tira de ses pensés, et il jeta un œil à ses pieds. Chopper se frottait à lui.

Tony Tony Chopper, un nom bien étrange pour un chat, et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître se n'était même pas Luffy qui l'avait nommé ainsi.

Le jeune garçon avait réçu le grand chat maine coon de la part de son médecin, Mme Kureha, le chat avait appartenu à son mari, Hiluluk, avant que celui-ci ne décède. Le chat en était inconsolable, passant des heures coucher sur le lit de ses maîtres en oubliant même de s'alimenter.

Il avait rapidement trouver ses marques avec Luffy, étant habituer à la maladie. Et ils étaient bien vite devenu inséparable.

Sanji caressa distraitement le chat, il avait du mal à se concentrer aujourd'hui. La pluie qui tapait contre les carreaux de l'appartement semblais le bercer.

Il se secoua, Zoro allait bientôt rentrer du travail et il n'avait même pas encore commencer à faire à manger.

A peine s'était il dirigé vers la cuisine qu'il entendit un léger « 'anji » s'élever de la chambre principal.

Il soupira, et voila que Luffy était réveiller aussi. Le jeune garçon allait probablement râler, essayer de se lever,bouder et se plaindre que Zoro ne sois pas là. Sanji souris malgré lui en rentrant dans la chambre.

Luffy,les yeux encore à demi-clos, essayait de se dépêtrer des nombreux fils qui lui rentrais dans le nez. Il était constamment nourris par sonde, la dépenses calorique de son corps étant beaucoup trop élever par rapport à ce qu'il était possible pour un être humain, même Luffy, de manger. Malgré cela le garçon ne prenait pas de poids, il était même encore plus maigre que quand Sanji l'avait rencontré la première fois.

Le blond démêla rapidement les fils alors que Luffy enlevait son masque à oxygène.

\- Oy t'es sur que ça va aller ? Demanda le plus âgé légèrement inquiet.

\- Je me sens bien aujourd'hui, répondit l'autre garçon avec un sourire éclatant.

Sanji soupira à nouveau, vaincu, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le sourire du plus jeune. Et puis il n'avait pas de pourvoir sur lui, au pire il risquait un sermon de Zoro.

Il retourna dans la cuisine, suivi de Luffy qui tirait derrière lui son porte-serum.

Interdiction de voler les ingrédients ! S'écriait Sanji alors que Luffy s'asseyait au comptoir de la cuisine. Il eu pour seule réponse un sourire coupable.

Luffy aimait bien regardé le blond cuisiné, il n'avait rien à faire des ses journées, alors la moindre chose était une distraction pour lui. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les mouvements du cuisinier avant de jeter un œil sur Chopper, endormis sur le canapé du salon.

L'appartement de Zoro et Luffy n'était pas grand. Un petit couloir donnais de la porte d'entrée sur la cuisine, qui elle était ouverte sur le salon. Un seule chambre, à peine assez grande pour le lit médical de luffy et celui,simple, de Zoro coller à l'autre, et enfin une petite salle de bain dont une douche italienne occupait la moitié de la place, une douche bien étrange vu qu'on pouvais y trouver une chaise. Luffy ne pouvait se permettre de tenir longtemps debout, même pendant une simple douche.

A bien y regarder la maladie de Luffy était omniprésente dans l'appartement.

Que ce sois la chaise dans la douche, le lit étrange, le frigo à moitié remplis de médicament, ou les nombreux appareils bizarre qui occupais le salon. L'appartement ressemblais presque à un hôpital. Malgré cela, on pouvais quand même y voir les quelques efforts, des deux propriétaires, pour rendre l'endroit moins impersonnel.

De nombreuses photos était afficher ça et là sur le mur. Une grande vitrine emplis de médaille et de trophées occupait une place de choix dans le salon. Des trophées appartenant à une époque bien révolu maintenant, du temps où Luffy était encore capable de faire du sport, et où Zoro avait encore le temps d'en pratiquer.

Sanji finissait enfin de cuisiner, quant un bruit de serrure se fit entendre avant qu'un jeune homme au cheveux vert, ne pénètre dans l'appartement.

\- Zoro ! S'écriait le jeune malade avant de sauter de son tabouret et se dirigé vers le nouvel arrivant, manquant au passage de rouler sur Chopper avec son porte-serum. Le chat, qui se rendait lui aussi vers Zoro, feula de mécontentement.

\- Fait un peu attention,marmonna l'homme au cheveux vert, avant d'embrasser le malade.

-Mais Roro m'as manqué ! Lui répondit Luffy en boudant.

Zoro lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, saluant le cuisinier au passage, et se laissa tomber bruyamment sur le canapé, bientôt rejoint par Luffy qui se posa sur ses genoux, et Chopper qui vint réclamer des caresses.

\- Ça as été le boulot ? Demanda Sanji en apportant deux bols de soupe qu'il posa sur la table basses.

-Argh m'en parle pas, je vais encore me coller des gardes de nuits. Répondit l'homme au cheveux vert.

Luffy fit la mou, il avait beau être très fière de son Zoro et de son monter en grade dans la police, car oui Zoro travaillait dans la police, il n'aimait pas quand celui-ci devait s'absenter la nuit. Surtout que Luffy ne pouvait pas rester seul, pas même pour une nuit.

\- Donne moi tes horaires après manger, que je sache quand poser des congés . Soupira Sanji.

C'est toujours Sanji qui proposait à Zoro de veiller sur Luffy, il savait très bien que le policer n'oserait jamais lui demander une telle faveur. Ça ne le dérangeais pas vraiment de toute façon, il se sentait bien souvent seul dans son grand appartement, et puis il savait que Zoro ne roulais pas sur l'or et que payer une aide-soignante pour tous les moment où il devait s'absenter devait revenir cher.

Sanji avait bien vite appris que Zoro était la seule source de revenu de son foyer. Luffy recevais des allocations mais celle-ci couvrait à peine ses dépenses médicamenteuse, Zoro n'avait pas de famille pour aider. Et les frères de Luffy ne faisait pas beaucoup plus d'argent, et n'était pas non plus disponible pour le garder, trop occupés à parcourir le pays.

Luffy lui, aimait bien quand Sanji restait avec lui, il savait que le blond travaillait dans un restaurant célèbre du centre-ville et qu'il gagnait beaucoup d'argent. Et qu'il adorait son travail mais pouvais se permettre de poser des congé non-payé quand il le voulait. Il préférais se retrouver avec Sanji qu'avec la vielle folle qui lui servait de médecin ou encore avec Makino son aide soignante attitrer. Être avec Sanji, c'était comme être avec un ami, il avait moins l'impression d'être malade.

\- Est-ce que Nami pourras venir alors ? Demanda Luffy à Sanji.

\- Je peux l'inviter si ça te fait plaisir Luffy, répondit le cuisinier.

Sanji n'allais certainement pas manquer une occasion d'inviter sa petite amie à venir.

\- Je comprend vraiment pas pourquoi t'apprécie cette sorcière, parla Zoro en grimaçant.

Le blond lui jeta un regard mauvais et ils commencèrent une joute verbal sous le regard amusé du plus jeune.

Quand Luffy se réveilla il se trouvais dans son lit. Il avait du s'endormir pendant le dîner. Il se redressa légèrement avant de sentir ses poumons se comprimer et se recoucher en vitesse. C'est la crise qui avait du le tirer de son sommeil. Il siffla de douleur en regardant à côté de lui, Zoro n'était pas là, il devina des voix dans le salon.

Il essaye d'appeler mais aucun son ne sortie de sa gorge, il s'obligea à respirer plus lentement sentant la panique le gagner.

Il réessaya mais seul un crissement passa ses lèvres.

Calme toi, respire, se répéta t'il tel un mantra. Sa main chercha à tâtons le bouton d'alerte fixé quelque part sur le il ne le pressa pas tout de suite. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisé...la dernière fois...son cancer était bien présent...

Luffy s'efforça de ne pas y penser et pressa de toute ses maigres forces sur le bouton. Sa tête lui tournait alors que l'alarme se déclenchait. Il entendit le son de bruit de pas qui accourt et puis plus rien.

Le vide, le trou noir.

* * *

Alors pourquoi Zoro est policier, je vous vois tous en pls xD Alors simplement parce que Oda à dis que si Zoro n'était pas pirate il serait policier, oui vous pouvez aller verifié.

Pareille pour Chopper en chat, dans les mini-strip Chopper est représenter en chat :P

J'attends maintenant vos avis!

Edit: J'ai posté cette fic dans les une heure du matin x) s'cuser les fautes


	2. Dioxyde de carbone

_**Et oui déja la suite:P**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plairas !**_

_**J'ai vu que y avait eu des problème au niveau des dialogues dans le chapitre précedent, les tirait avait tendance à disparaitre j'ai donc tout mit en italique.**_

_**Bisous sur vous !**_

* * *

Une forte odeur de désinfectant le réveilla, il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où il se trouvais. La forte odeur, et le bips constant des machines lui suffisait. Il était de retour à l'hôpital.

Il sentit une mains froide sur son front et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Pour tomber sur ceux, jaune, de Law son chirurgien. Il essaya de se relever mais le médecin l'en empêcha en le poussant vers le lit et secouant la tête. Il y avait dans son regard cette air désolé que Luffy connaissait si bien. Pas besoin de mot pour savoir que son cancer était revenu.

Il grogna, et sentit enfin le lourd tuyau qui lui sortais de la bouche, parfait il avait envie de pleurer maintenant. Un bruissement sur la droite attira son attention.

Zoro se trouvait là, assis sur une chaise et parfaitement endormis. Luffy tendis une mains vers lui espérant le réveiller, mais sa mains ne l'atteignis pas, tout ses muscles était douloureux.

C'est finalement Law qui tira le policier de son sommeil en le secouant légèrement.

Zoro ouvrit des yeux surpris et inquiet qui se posèrent rapidement sur le petit brun. Il remercia le chirurgien d'un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit de Luffy, et de l'embrasser sur le front.

_\- T'en as pas marre de me faire des frousses pareils ?_ Lui dit il sans reproche.

Le plus jeune voulu lui sourire mais ne parvint qu'as faire une grimace.

_\- Law a dis que tu pouvais rentrer dès ce soir vu que t'as déjà toute la panoplie à la maison, mais je travail donc je préfère te savoir ici._

Les yeux de Luffy s'agrandir, rester à l'hôpital ? Sans Zoro ? Pas question. Il secoua si fort la tête qu'il faillit en vomir, il avait senti le tube dans sa bouche gratter le fond de sa gorge.

Zoro soupira avant d'abdiquer.

_\- Si ni Ace, ni Sabo ne peuvent venir avant ce soir tu reste ici, pas de discussion, Sanji n'est pas capable de gérer tes crises._

Luffy souris faiblement, pas comme si il pouvait discuter de toute façon. Le plus âgé sortit peut après de la pièce et Luffy l'entendit passer des coups de fils.

Quant il revint un léger sourire flottait sur son visage.

_\- Sanji viendra te chercher ici vers 18h et Ace arrivera à l'appartement un peu plus tard._

Le cœur de Luffy faisait des bon dans sa poitrine, Ace ! Ace allait venir ! Ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu son grand frère. Son visage se ferma, c'est pas dans ce genre de circonstance qu'il avait envie de le revoir, si Ace venait c'est uniquement parce que son état c'était empirer.

Zoro compris assez vite ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son amoureux, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour le réconforter.

Le mouvement berça Luffy qui fini par ce rendormir.

Il se réveilla moins fatigué mais sentit de suite la désagréable sensation du tube dans sa gorge, il se demanda si il allait rester intubé encore longtemps.

Il était seul dans la chambre, ce qui ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Au début quand il était tombé malade, pas un seul moment il ne s'était retrouvé seul. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il se retrouvait seul. Après tout c'était normal, et il n'en voulait à personne. Ace, Sabo, Zoro, ils avaient tous une vie, un travail, ils ne pouvaient pas toujours tout quitter pour être à ses côtés. Surtout quand ses visites à l'hôpital se faisait de plus en plus fréquentes, et c'est admissions de plus en plus longues.

Zoro passait au moins une fois par jour, même si c'était juste pour quelques minutes. Sabo vivait à l'autre bout du pays et privilégiait plutôt les longs séjours, ils pouvait alors rester des jours avec Luffy à l'hôpital à lui raconter toute ses folles aventures dans l'armée.

Ace lui passait plutôt en coup de vent dès qu'il se trouvais proche de la ville de Luffy, son travail de pyrotechnicien le faisait voyager un peu partout, mais bien souvent beaucoup trop loin au goût de Luffy.

Il se releva en grognant, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quelle heure il était et combien de temps il allait encore devoir rester seul à s'ennuyer. Zoro lui manquait déjà.

La porte s'ouvrir doucement et Law entra suivie de Sanji. Le visage de Luffy s'illumina.

Le blond vint le prendre dans ses bras alors que le médecin s'affairait à débrancher et rebrancher les différents câbles de Luffy à son sac à dos médical.

Une fois fini, il vint s'asseoir à coté du jeune garçon et enfila ses gants.

_\- Bon Luffy, je vais t'extuber alors tu te détends, tu me laisse travailler et tu évites de me vomir dessus._ Dit il avec un petit sourire et poussant légèrement la tête de Luffy il procéda à l'extraction.

Luffy ne broncha pas de tout le processus, trop heureux d'enfin se débarrasser du tuyau, bien qu'il dû plusieurs fois réprimé son haut-le-cœur.

Law lui pose ensuite une sonde nasale, bien moins désagréables. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sanji.

_\- Faut lui donner à manger toute les quatre heures j'ai mis des sachets de nourriture hypercalorique dans son sac. Demain il faut contacter son médecin afin de retirer la sonde à oxygène et il repassera au masque. J'ai déjà tout expliquer à Zoro mais un rappel ne fait pas de mal._

Sanji acquiesça.

A peine rentrer Luffy fût obliger de manger quatre concentrés enrichis, et bien qu'il adorait manger, la nourriture en boite très peu pour lui. De plus il avait sommeil, et manger fatiguait encore plus son corps. Il luttait contre la fatigue et s'empêchait de dormir, il voulait attendre qu'Ace arrive.

Chopper qui ronronnait sur ses genoux ne l'aidait pas, pas du tout même. Il se sentit vaciller.

C'est la sensation d'une main dans ses cheveux qui tira Luffy de son sommeil. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Mais il ne reconnu pas directement la personne coucher à ses cotés. Ce n'était pas Zoro, Zoro ne sentait pas l'essence et le bois brûlé.

Ace ! C'était Ace !

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage, avant qu'il ne s'efface aussi rapidement qu'il était se souvenait de la raison de la visite de son frère. Il sentait, il savait, que son cancer était revenu, bien que personne ne l'ai dis à haute voix.

Il plongea sa tête contre le torse d'Ace, respirant son odeur, s'agrippant désespéramment à son t-shirt, dans un silencieux appel au secours. Ace continua à lui caresser les cheveux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

Luffy pleurait.

Zoro grogna en déposant son dernier dossier sur une pile pas assez grande à son goût. Il ne devrait pas être ici, il devrait être aux cotés de Luffy. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul à l'hôpital. Il s'en voulait de fuir la situation. Il s'en voulait de pas être assez fort pour Luffy.

Mais Zoro n'en pouvais plus, c'était la deuxième rechute de Luffy... Il n y en aurait pas de troisième.

Le simple fait que Law le laisse rentrer si rapidement signifiait beaucoup de chose.

_« Profite de ton chez toi tant que tu le peux encore. »_

Zoro savait que bientôt, les incessant allez-retour et les séjours prolongé à l'hôpital seront légion à nouveau.

Il s'en voulais d'avoir laissé Luffy. Mais pour encore une soirée il voulait faire comme si tout était encore normal, comme si tout allait bien à nouveau.

* * *

_**Le chapitre est légèrement plus cours que le précédent, mais la suite est déjà prête!**_

_**J'attend vos avis maintenant!**_


	3. Diazote

Quand Zoro rentra enfin chez lui, après une longue garde de nuit, ce fût pour retrouver un Luffy hilare coursant après Chopper autour de la table du salon.

Il n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt blanc, appartenant probablement à Zoro, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux.

Ace, mort de rire sur la canapé, en pleurait presque.

_\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? _Demande Zoro mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

Surpris, Chopper se pris les pattes dans les fils du concentrateur à oxygène de Luffy, et celui-ci en profita pour l'attraper, toujours hilare.

_\- Oh, Saalut Zoro !_ S'écria ensuite le plus jeune en bondissant vers lui, Chopper toujours dans les bras.

_\- Alors tu m'explique ce bordel ?_

Ace riait tellement qu'il tapait de son poing sur la table.

_\- Je vais te montrer,_ répondit Luffy en rigolant. Il retira de la bouche de Chopper ce que Zoro reconnu comme étant un short. Il l'enfila alors, ferma le bouton, leva les bras... Et le short tomba à ses talons. Chopper plongea à nouveau dessus manquant de renverser son jeune maître.

Zoro se passa une main sur le visage en grimaçant, bien que la situation était comique. Cela signifiait une seule chose. Luffy avait encore maigris.

_\- On va devoir t'habiller en taille enfant maintenant, _s'égosilla Ace.

_\- Heeiiinnn ?! Mais je suis un adulte moi ! _Répondit Luffy les mains sur les hanches, dans un réaction pas du tout adulte.

_\- Ça veut surtout dire qu'on va devoir retourner faire les magasins, _et que ça allait encore coûter un paquet d'argent se garda de dire Zoro.

_\- Yaayy shopping !_ S'écria Luffy en se jetant dans les bras de Zoro. Celui-ci en profita pour le soulever et constater de lui même son poids plume. Il était loin le temps où Luffy était un ado en pleine santé de 65 kilos. Il devait maintenant en faire 40 à tout cassé, et ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé au côté de Ace, Luffy toujours dans ses bras.

_\- Kureha n'est toujours pas passer ? _Questionna t'il voyant toujours la sonde à oxygène dans le nez de Luffy.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, on sonna à la porte.

_\- J'y vais ! _Annonça Ace en se levant.

_\- Alors gamin, on as encore décidé d'emmerder son monde ? _Déclara Kureha en entrant dans le salon.

Luffy afficha une moue boudeuse avant de Murmuré,

_\- Vielle sorcière_

Le médecin haussa un sourcils mais ne dis rien. Elle s'effara ensuite à retirer la sonde du nez de Luffy,toujours sur les genoux de Zoro, qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Accabler par sa réaction elle tiras d'un coup sec dessus, provoquant un haut le cœur à Luffy. Il voulut protester à nouveau mais il sentie sa tête tourner et sa vision s'aménuire. Zoro raffermis sa prise autour de la taille du malade.

Le sentant enfin calmé, Kureha lui posa son masque à oxygène, et commença à poser la sonde d'alimentation gastrique.

_-Sale gosse t'as encore maigris, bientôt ce gras de Chopper pèsera plus que toi. _S'énerva t'elle.

_-Pourtant il passe sa vie à manger,_ soupira Zoro

_-Dailleurmainteantjaifaim,_ grommela Luffy

_-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?_ Demande Zoro en soulevant le masque

_-J'ai dit que j'avais faim !_ Il sourit à pleines dents avant de prendre le masque des mains de Zoro et de le remettre à sa place.

Ace en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au frigo,vide. Des courses s'annonce. Et une activités même si banale se transformait en véritable expéditions avec Luffy. Le garçon devait traîner son lourd sac à dos partout avec lui. Dedans on pouvais trouver les bouteilles à oxygène et les différents sac d'alimentation. Le poids du sac excédait facilement les 5 kilos. Si au début de la maladie de Luffy le poids n'était pas un problème, maintenant il n'arrivait pas le porter.

C'est souvent Zoro qui finissais avec le sac, restreignant de beaucoup les mouvements de Luffy. De plus Luffy ne pouvait pas marcher plus de 10 minutes sans devoir prendre une pause. Le cœur de Ace se serra, il se rappelais des concours de Karaté de son cadet, des mètres qu'il pouvait parcourir en courant, des poids qu'il pouvait soulever... Il ne restait qu'une petite ombre de ce Luffy la.

Il tapa dans ses mains attirant l'attention du petit groupe.

_\- Bon ! Zoro, Luffy vous allez faire une sieste ! Ensuite cette après-midi on va aller au centre commercial._

Zoro aquiessa alors que Luffy sautillait partout.

Ace attrapa un concentré médical dans l'armoire et le jeta un Luffy.

_\- T'avale ça avant d'aller de te coucher !_ Lui ordonna t'il

_-Mais j'aime pas à la vanille, _se plaignit Luffy avant de le boire d'une traite.

[...]

L'aller jusqu'au centre commercial se passa sans encombre. Une fois sur place Luffy les tiras vers son magasin de vêtements préférer, il avait les short les plus confortables ! Et les sweat-shirt les plus cool !

Luffy ne fit pas de scène dans le rayon enfant, trop occupés à regarder tout les pulls et t-shirt aux motifs colorés.

Il finirent par lui dégoter un jeans et deux shorts en taille 16 ans. Luffy avait aussi trouver un sweat bordeaux avec marquer « Pirate » dessus. Ni Ace ni Zoro ne lui firent remarquer que c'était une taille 14 ans.

A la caisse Ace paya pour les articles avant même que Zoro ai eu le temps de protester. Le magasin étant presque vide, après tout c'était un mardi en milieux de journée, personne ne regarda Luffy et son équipement.

Le supermarché c'était une autre histoire, les gens ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Luffy et de murmurés sur leurs passage. Le fait que Luffy devait s'arrêter tout les quelques mètres pour reprendre sa respiration n'arrangeait rien. Et les regards meurtrier de Zoro et de Ace ne servait à rien.

Heureusement Luffy ne semblait rien remarquer, ou plutôt il s'en fichait, Il y était bien trop habituer maintenant.

_-Il ne reste plus que la pharmacie maintenant,_Dis Zoro alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin.

_\- On peut acheter d'autres concentré ? J'en peux plus de ceux à la vanille. _Demanda Luffy avec une grimace.

Luffy dû attendre les deux autres dans la voiture, ils revinrent rapidement, les bras chargés de lourds cartons et allégé d'une centaine d'euros.

[...]

C'est en aidant Luffy à prendre sa douche que ça maigreur frappa vraiment Zoro. Assis sur sa chaise sous le jet brûlant il semblait si vulnérable.

Ses os étaient apparent et ses bras si fins que Zoro avait peur de les cassés. Ses côtes étaient tellement marquées que Zoro pouvait facilement distingués la difficulté que Luffy avait à respirer.

Il courut ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébral du plus jeune, essayant de paraître détendu. Il allait devoir en parler à Law, ils devaient faire quelque chose.

Luffy avait maigris si rapidement que Zoro ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Il aida le plus jeune à se savonner et se rincer. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la douche, Luffy le pris dans ses bras et lova son corps humide contre celui de Zoro, qui paraissait si grand en comparaison.

Zoro mis ses mains autour de la taille du plus jeune. Il avait une boule dans la gorge.

_\- Roro ? Ça ne vas pas ?_ Demanda le malade sentant le malaise du plus grand.

Zoro le serra encore plus fort contre lui, comme si il avait peur que Luffy disparaisse. Il lui embrassa les cheveux et sentit ses yeux le piquer. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

_\- Je t'aime,_ lui répondit il d'une voix cassé.

Luffy, le visage contre son torse sourit tristement.

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien Zoro,_ Lui murmura t'il.

Zoro n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il s'en voulait. Ce n'était pas à Luffy de le rassuré. C'était à lui de rester fort. Pour lui. Pour eux.

Luffy dormait paisiblement. Coucher dans son lit médical, son masque sur le visage, il tenait fermement la main de Zoro.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait doucement tira Zoro de ses songes. Il regarda l'heure, 5h30, c'était probablement Sanji qui passait leurs faire un petit déjeuner avant d'aller travailler.

Zoro était tellement reconnaissant envers le chef, bien qu'il n'oserais jamais l'avouer. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front du plus jeune et se leva.

_-Salut,_ dit il doucement en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Le blond sursauta,

_\- Déjà levé tête d'algue_, il jeta un coup d'œil à Zoro, _ou devrais je dire pas encore coucher ?_

_-Quelque chose comme ça,_ grommela le policier en s'asseyant au comptoir.

_-Comment il va ? _Demanda Sanji en commençant à cuisiner à des pancakes.

_-Il le prend bien, je crois qu'il le savait déjà bien avant nous._

_-Pauvre gosse,_ murmura t'il en évitant de regarder Zoro, il ne voulait pas voir la douleur sur son visage, _Vous pouvez passez au restaurant cette après-midi si vous voulez._

Zoro acquiésa, il savait que bientôt Luffy ne serait de nouveau plus capable de sortir, autant en profiter tant qu'il avait encore assez de force.

-Parfait je vous y attendrait alors, déclara Sanji en rangeant la cuisine.

_-'Anji ?_ Une petite voix s'éleva de derrière eux. Luffy se tenait dans le salon, habiller d'une vieux t-shirt à Zoro. Il caressait Chopper qui ronronnait joyeusement sur le canapé.

_-Oh Luffy, je t'ai réveillé ?_ Demanda le blond.

Luffy secoua la tête.

_-Non non, j'avais juste faim._

_-Bah c'est parfait les pancakes sont encore chaud,_ dit le cuisinier en sortant trois assiettes et en les posant sur le comptoir.

Les yeux de Luffy s'illuminère, il adorait les pancakes, et par dessus tout ceux de Sanji. Zoro essayais parfois d'en faire et il les mangeait avec joie mais ça ne valait pas ceux du blond.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, Sanji devant se rendre travailler.

_-A plus tard !_ Leur dit il alors qui sortait.

Zoro lui rangea les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle avant d'aller s'asseoir au côté de Luffy sur le canapé. Le plus jeune avait un Chopper ronronnant sur les genoux.

_-Ace est déjà parti?_ Demanda il.

_-Oui il est partie hier soir quand t'es aller dormir. _

Luffy fie la moue.

_\- Mais il revient demain,_ continua Zoro.

Luffy sourit en se relevant.

_-Je vais me recoucher,_ annonça il en baillant.

_-Et met ton masque! _Lui lança Zoro.


	4. Méthane

**Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas du tout contente de cette fic. Elle ne me ressemble pas, c'est trop brouillon et je n'y arrive juste pas. J'ai l'impression que ce ne sont que des idées vomis sur un papier :/**

**Bien loin de mon style d'écriture habituel. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais la continuer.**

* * *

_-Namiii !_ Cria Luffy avant de se jeter sur la concerner. Zoro coursant derrière lui, un lourd sac relié à Luffy dans les bras.

_-Hey toi !_ Dit elle en lui caressant les cheveux. _Salut Zoro !_

Le policer ne lui répondit que d'un grommellement. Il n'aimait pas cette sorcière, il avait remplit beaucoup trop de rapport sur elle et ses voles. Des petits choses, souvent du vol à l'étalage qu'elle finissait par repayer. Mais tout de même. Zoro ne comprenais pas pourquoi cet idiot de blond côtoyait une telle personne.

_-Venez-vous asseoir !_ Dit elle en les tirants vers une table. Elle connaissait bien le restaurant de Sanji, elle y passait beaucoup de temps, elle adorait travailler sur ses cartes dans cette ambiance. Et puis elle n'allait pas refuser de la nourriture gratuite.

_-Ah vous êtes là !_ S'écria joyeusement Sanji en sortant de la cuisine, un tablier noué autour de la taille. Il regarda l'heure, 18h30, bientôt la fin de son service.

_-Je vous fait à manger et j'arrive !_ Leurs cria t'il en retournant vers la cuisine. Il savait déjà se que Nami-chérie et les deux autres allait commander. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient au Baratie. Sanji avait inviter Luffy et Zoro la semaine de leurs rencontre. Il avait ainsi pu mieux connaître ses étranges voisins.

Il avait ainsi découvert que Zoro était dans la police et que Luffy était malade depuis ses 16 ans. Il avait aussi appris qu'ils était en relation depuis cette période là mais qu'ils se connaissaient depuis bien avant. Bientôt 3 ans, nota mentalement Sanji. Il allait demander une date plus précise plus tard. Ils pourraient peut-être organiser quelque chose histoire de sortir Luffy de sa routine. 3 ans de cancer et deuxième rechute...

Ce n'était pas bon. Il voyait Luffy maigrir à vu d'œil et ses cernes se creuser. Comme celles de Zoro d'ailleurs.

Il bailla, lui aussi était fatigué, mais pour rien au monde il allait arrêter de veiller sur le jeune garçon.

Mais entre ça et le restaurant il avait de moins en moins de temps pour voir sa Nami-chérie. Bien qu'elle venait tout le temps au restaurant, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés en tête à tête rien que tout les deux.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement et ils rentrèrent ensuite à quatre vers l'immeuble. Bien qu'il ne se trouvait qu'as quelque centaines de mètre du restaurant, Zoro et Luffy était venu en voiture.

Alors qu'ils montaient les marches menant vers l'immeuble, Sanji prit le sac médical des mains de Luffy.

_-Il est bien léger aujourd'hui, t'as pas oublié des trucs ?_ Demanda il inquiet

Luffy fit non de la tête.

_-Je suis repasser sur la sonde à oxygène,_ dit il en tirant sur le câble. _Mais du coup je peux pas avoir la sonde gastrique._ Rajouta t'il avant de murmurer, _de toute façon ça me faisais vomir._

_-On est passer ce matin à l'hôpital,_ précisa Zoro.

_-Pauvre petite chose,_ murmura Nami alors qu'ils atteignaient l'appartement de Zoro.

_-Vous voulez venir un moment? _Questionna Luffy.

Sanji s'apprêtait à répondre mais il fût coupé par Zoro.

_-Laisse les un peu à deux,_ dit il en s'adressant au plus jeune. Le blond lui souris, reconnaissant.

Il ne pouvait pas dire non à Luffy, mais il avait tellement envie,besoin, de se retrouver juste avec Nami.

[...]

Le lendemain matin Sanji s'étonna de trouver l'appartement de Zoro vide. Il passa de pièce en pièce avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre.

La machine à oxygène était toujours allumer. Ils étaient partis précipitamment...

Un miaulement provenant de la cuisine attira son attention, Chopper se tenait près de sa gamelle vide.

Il était entrain de le nourrir quand la porte d'entré s'ouvrit brusquement. C'était Zoro, il était pâle et des cernes bleu lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Ils se regardèrent et n'eurent pas besoin de mots.

Sanji s'occupa de ramasser des vêtement pour Luffy, alors que Zoro s'occupait à remplir des papiers.

_-Il a passé la nuit en réanimation_, dit soudainement Zoro, sa voix tremblait. _Ils vont l'opérer dès qu'il se sera stabilisé._ Il était effrayé. Il avait eu tellement peur. Le cœur de Luffy s'était arrêté cette nuit.

Sanji ne savait que répondre, il posa une mains réconfortante sur l'épaule de Zoro avant de lui tendre le sac de Luffy.

_-Va le rejoindre, je m'occupe du reste. Je vais prévenir Ace et Sabo._

[...]

Deux semaines c'était écoulées depuis l'arrêt cardiaque de Luffy.

Il se remettait doucement de son opération. Luffy n'était pas seul dans sa chambre, un autre garçon, Usopp se trouvait avec lui.

Luffy ne savait pas très bien pourquoi l'autre garçon se trouvait à l'hôpital. A chaque fois qu'il lui demandait il recevais une histoire différentes.

Usopp racontait beaucoup d'histoire et il égayait le quotidien de Luffy. A chaque fois qu'il commençait à se sentir mal, Usopp commençait à raconter une histoire. Le menteur avait vite compris que Luffy n'était pas à l'hôpital de passage, et que ce qu'il avait était grave.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la nuit venu que Luffy se retrouvais seul avec juste sa solitude. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait peur de dormir. Peur de ne pas se réveiller. Peur de ne plus revoir Zoro.

Zoro...

Celui-ci faisait son mieux pour venir le voir, malgré le travail. Malgré l'angoisse. Zoro venait tout les jours.

Sanji était passé quelque fois. Ace aussi. Zoro lui avait raconter qu'il était venu le jour de son opération et qu'il avait été avec lui en salle de réveil.

Luffy ne s'en rappelait pas.

Quand il était réveiller , seul au milieu de la nuit, il avait envie de partir explorer les couloirs vides. Mais il ne pouvait s'éloigner de l'infernal machine à oxygène, placer à ses côtés.

Alors, parfois, la mains tendu vers elle, il appuyait sur le bouton stop. Éteignait la machine. Arrêtait l'oxygène. Testait ses limites.

Et ne la rallumait que quand sa vision commençait à se brouiller.

Zoro ne serait pas content.

Mais dans ses moments là, seul dans la nuit, plus rien importait. Plus rien avait d'importance. Dans c'est moment là, il était en paix...

_Ne surtout pas s'évanouir_, se répétât il, la main sur le bouton start de la machine.

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! _

La voix en colère lui paraissait si lointaine. Sa vision s'obscurcit, et sa main retomba le long du lit.

Il entendit la machine redémarrer et ses forces lui revenir. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux, en colère, de Law.

_-Tu veux mourir ou quoi imbécile ?_ S'énerva le chirurgien.

Luffy ne répondit pas. Coucher sur son lit il fixait le plafond. Avait il envie de mourir ?

-Je vais devoir prévenir Zoro, annonça le médecin en colère.

Luffy ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de se relever d'un coup, faisant chuter son porte-perfusion. Sa tête lui tournait.

_-Non s'il te plaît, il va s'inquiéter !_

_-Tu m'expliques ce que t'essayait d'accomplir alors ?_

Luffy n'avait jamais vu Law autant en colère. Il entendit Usopp se réveiller. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il voulait juste se sentir vivant.

Il s'agrippa au bras de Law, et se mit à pleurer. La colère du chirurgien s'évapora, il s'assit sur le lit au coté du malade et le pris dans ses bras. Exténuer, Luffy passa enfin dans le monde des songes.

[...]

Il se réveilla avec une vive douleur à la poitrine. Il n'ouvrit pas toute de suite les yeux. Il entendait Law discuter avec Zoro, mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir se qu'ils disaient. La douleur diffuse dans sa poitrine le drainait de toute ses forces.

Il se sentit étouffer, un liquide épais envahit sa bouche, avec le peux d'énergie qui lui restait il se releva juste à temps. Et il se vomis dessus.

_-Zoro,_ parvint il à articuler entre deux vomissement, mais Zoro était déjà à ses cotés, le soutenant. Il entendit un alarme se déclencher et Law parler très fort.

Un long moment passa avant que ses oreilles cesse de bourdonner et que sa vision s'éclaircisse. Il regarda ses mains, ses draps, son corps, tout était couvert de sang. Son sang.

_-Luffy ! Luffy ! Regarde moi !_

Il leva ses yeux vers le chirurgien.

_-Ce n'es rien de grave d'accord ? C'est le résultat de contracture musculaire à cause de ce que tu as fait hier._

Luffy acquiésa, coupable.

Zoro l'aida à se lever, et le porta plus qu'il ne le su-porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Law derrière eux tirait la machine à oxygène. Il apporta ensuite des vêtement propre pour Luffy et ferma la porte de la salle de bain en sortant.

Zoro voulait être en colère, il s'était préparer à engueuler Luffy, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il finissait sa garde ce matin quand Law avait appelé. Il se trouvait au archive avec sa collègue, Nico Robin, et ils parlaient de banalité. Robin se plaignait de son mari Franky et Zoro lui parlait de Luffy. Voir le nom du chirurgien s'afficher sur son écran de portable n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

Il avait décrocher d'une main tremblante, et Law s'était charger de lui expliquer se qu'avait fait Luffy. Il lui avait préciser qu'il ne ne s'agissait probablement pas d'un événement isolé.

Zoro était tellement déçu de Luffy, il n'arrivait même pas à être en colère.

Ce fût la voix de Luffy qui brisa le silence.

_-Je ne veux pas mourir Zoro. _Il attendit un moment avant de continuer,_ Je veux juste me sentir vivant._

Zoro s'accroupit à coté de la baignoire où se trouvait Luffy, et posa son front contre celui du plus jeune.

_-Je n'ai jamais rien connu que cette vie, je ne me souviens plus la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans une école, je n'ai même jamais travailler. J'en ai marre !_

Luffy était en colère, des larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux fermés.


End file.
